


So Happy Together

by Synnerxx



Category: Green Day
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tre's fortieth birthday and Mike has a very special present for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Happy Together

Tre hums 'Happy Birthday' to himself for the third time tonight and ignores his ringing cell phone. Couldn't anyone understand that he just wanted to be alone tonight? Finally his cell phone quieted and he settles himself down on his couch and stares blankly at whatever's playing on the TV. 

He hears a car in the driveway and stands, opening the door, watching as Mike pulls up and gets out, walking towards him. "Why aren't you answering your phone?"

"Don't really want to talk to anyone." Tre shrugs, turning around and going inside, leaving the door open for Mike to follow him. 

"Happy birthday." Mike says as he sits down next to Tre.

Tre nods, but doesn't say anything. He takes a swig of the beer in his hand and offers the bottle to Mike who takes a drink of it. 

"Why are you shutting everyone out today?" Mike asks mildly, like he's just curious.

"Because I don't feel much like partying." Tre shrugs again and takes back the beer from Mike. 

"What's wrong, Tre? I know this isn't just about turning forty." Mike turns to face him.

Tre sighs. "Everything just feels wrong without Billie here. I mean, I want him to get better, no matter how long it takes, but I miss him, you know? I feel like everything is unbalanced without him around." 

Mike scoots closer and pulls Tre into a hug. "Yeah, I know. Believe me, I know."

Tre curls closer to Mike and shifts around so they're more comfortable on the couch. "I spent time with my kids and it was great. I had fun. Then I came home and all I wanted was to have Billie and you and everyone around and then I remember that Billie isn't here and everything just kind of sucks, as selfish as that sounds."

"It's not selfish to want him back. I want him back too. We just have to wait a bit longer. In the meantime, let me give you your present." Mike says, running his hands up and down Tre's back.

Tre props himself up and smirks down at Mike. "Oh yeah? I didn't see you walk in with anything."

Mike matches his smirk and grabs his ass, pushing their hips together. "I think you'll enjoy this a lot more anyway." 

Tre inhales sharply and then leans down to kiss Mike, all tongue and teeth and slick heat. Mike returns the kiss hungrily and Tre moans as Mike squeezes his hands, hips still moving against Tre's. 

"Let's take this upstairs, babe." Mike says when they break the kiss.

Tre nods, breathless for the moment. They manage to untangle themselves and get up from the couch, heading upstairs into the bedroom.

Mike pushes Tre back onto the bed, humming 'Happy Birthday' under his breath as he begins to strip Tre out of his clothing and then work on his own. Tre reaches out to help, but Mike slaps his hands away. "Let me do the work. Just sit back and enjoy."

Mike takes out the lube and condom from his jeans pocket and tosses it on the bed next to Tre's hip for the time being.

Now completely naked, Mike covers Tre's body with his own, making them both shiver as their bare skin comes into contact. Mike kisses Tre again, slowly, languidly. 

Tre's hands slide into Mike's hair as he moans into Mike's mouth. Mike trails kisses across his jawline and then down his neck, sucking and biting, leaving a nice mark on his neck. He moves down farther, nipping lightly at Tre's collarbones and then sucking on a nipple, toying with the other one with his fingertips. 

Tre gasps, arching into Mike's touch. "Please, Mike." 

Mike smirks at him, but doesn't answer as he continues down over Tre's stomach and hips. He leaves little bite marks scattered over Tre's hipbones, ignoring Tre's erection in favor of teasing him with soft licks and kisses to his inner thighs, driving him crazy. 

Tre's fingers clench in Mike's hair and Mike whines in his throat at the tug of pain. Tre gasps when Mike brushes his lips across the head of Tre's cock, tongue darting out and curling around the head of Tre's cock. Tre groans and arches his hips off of the bed. "Mike, please, just suck me."

"Your wish, my command." Mike grins wickedly at him before taking the head of his cock in his mouth and sucking hard. Tre cries out, fingers gripping Mike's hair even harder. 

Mike slowly takes Tre in more and more, tongue tracing the vein on the underside of Tre's cock, teasing him as he sucks hard. His hand feels around on the bed for the lube he tossed down and finds it, managing to uncap it and squeeze some out into his hand, coating his fingers.

He nudges one against Tre's entrance, pushing into him steadily, eyes flicking up to catch Tre's reaction. Tre moans brokenly, panting harshly, hips bucking as his face flushes and his hands clench again in Mike's hair. 

Mike moans around Tre's cock and works another finger into Tre, stretching him out, fucking him gently. Tre groans and he pushes against Mike's fingers, beginning to fuck himself on them as Mike adds another one. 

"Oh fuck, Mike. Please." Tre gasps and begs, arching and writhing beneath Mike's hands and mouth.

Mike pulls off of his cock with a wet noise and slides up his body, fingers still inside of him. "Please what?"

"Fuck me, oh God." Tre manages to get out.

Mike slides his fingers out of him and quickly puts the condom on, tossing the wrapper to the floor. He strokes some lube onto his cock before pushing into Tre with one smooth thrust. 

Tre yelps and clings to Mike's shoulders as Mike gives him a moment to adjust before beginning to fuck him, hips pumping into him fast and hard, the way it always is between them. 

One of Mike's hands curl around Tre's cock and Tre whines as Mike strokes him in time to his thrusts and all too soon, Tre is thrashing underneath him, orgasm slamming into him hard. His fingers clench in the bed sheets so hard, his knuckles turn white. His eyes slam shut and he bites his lip so hard, he tastes blood. 

Mike continues to fuck him, groaning as Tre clenches around him. "So fucking good."

Tre moans and arches his hips up to meet Mike's thrusts as best he can even as he's shivering from the sensitivity.

Mike groans, leaning down and biting at Tre's neck as his own orgasm hits him, hips still working, still fucking into Tre.

Mike holds himself above Tre for a moment, panting hard. He slides out of Tre, taking care of the condom before going into the bathroom and wiping himself clean. He comes back with a damp cloth for Tre and cleans him up as well, kissing him softly.

"Well, that's a hell of a way to celebrate." Tre smirks as Mike crawls into bed with him.

"Happy birthday, babe." Mike kisses him.

Tre smiles at him. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Mike wraps an arm around him and they settle against each other, sleep catching up with them.


End file.
